


impure thoughts

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Locker Room, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: It's just her and Toni Topaz, alone.Cheryl doesn’t always stay back, and honestly, Cheryl considers that growth. It's just that Cheryl has been so good lately, so well-behaved, she likes to think of this as a reward for not one impure thought.





	impure thoughts

“You coming to Pop’s,” Josie asks after Vixen practice, Cheryl shakes her head as she unzips her skirt, standing there in a gray sports bra and underwear.

“Can’t,” Cheryl responds shortly.

“Really?” Josie asks but doesn’t press Cheryl.

“Your loss,” Veronica adds snippy, perhaps a tad upset with how Cheryl ran practice today. It wasn’t Cheryl’s fault that they were all as useless as purity rings on hookers.

The rest of the group follows Josie and Veronica out, all of them already laughing and jovial about the Friday night they’re about to have.

And then it’s just her and Toni Topaz, alone.

Cheryl sits and focuses her eyes on unlacing her tennis shoes, and not drifting towards the brown-skinned woman changing at the far end of the bench.

Cheryl doesn’t always stay back. Even though at this point, Cheryl is 95% confident of what will happen if she does.

And honestly, Cheryl considers that growth. That she doesn’t always give in to her body's deviant wants, but Cheryl has been so good lately, so well-behaved, she likes to think of this as a reward for not one hand relief to impure thoughts.

And so Cheryl stalls in the locker room until Antoinette Topaz looks to her with that knowing, charming, enthralling, smirk, no. smile. Toni only smiles at her. 

Cheryl hasn’t gone back on her belief that Toni Topaz is nothing more than Serpent Scum, that doesn’t mean that Cheryl doesn’t find the pink-haired woman to be the most beautiful person Cheryl has ever seen.

Cheryl will continue to speak no more than 100 words to Toni, none of them kind, outside of this. But here she tries to return the kindness Toni offers her, she even goes as far as to think of her as T.T.

Toni, half-dressed in her yellow Vixen’s sports bra and regulatory blue shorts, moves to Cheryl assuredly. Her walk confident as if knows Cheryl is going to follow along with Toni’s plans.

Toni settles to the ground in front of Cheryl.

Cheryl stays still as she looks down at Toni kneeling between her legs, a mix of nerves and anticipation. There’s a tight knot in her stomach as she sits in her bra and underwear wondering what Toni is going to do.

“You were extra tough today, Bombshell,” Toni says, running her hands along Cheryl’s thighs, gently urging Cheryl to spread them wider.

“The other girls get upset but I don’t mind. A woman should know how to take charge,”

Cheryl nods even though her mind is a far from Vixen practice. Toni smiles at her, bright brown eyes, and removes her underwear. When they get stuck between her and the bench Cheryl raises her hips.

“Thank you,” Toni says so polite, so cordial, like Cheryl just held the door. Smiling, as she shimmies the underwear down Cheryl’s legs.

It’s not the first time, nor second, that Toni has stared at her bare pussy before, but Cheryl doubts that she will ever get used to this.

Toni’s eyes light up with wonder. Her gaze so piercing it makes Cheryl want to close her legs, but she knows from experience that Toni will just hold them open further.

“May I?” Toni asks, saccharine sweet. Even if it’s Cheryl giving consent, she is certainly not the one in charge.

She nods her head, knows from experience that Toni needs to hear the words. “yes.”

Toni looks pleased as she says, “Thank you”

Cheryl watches as Toni inches closer, her nose brushing Cheryl’s pubes, inhaling. Toni traces her thumbs on Cheryl’s lips before spreading her labia apart.

“Beautiful, Cheryl. You’re absolutely breathtaking,”

Cheryl spends every other minute of the day trying to tear Toni down, and Toni responds with none of that hostility. The way Toni looks at her, the way she touches her, makes Cheryl wonders if Toni is like this with anyone else, or is this divine appreciate just for her. 

Toni’s tongue traces a broad lick up her pussy, and Cheryl squeaks.

She pulls back, places a finger to lips reminding Cheryl that they need to be quiet since what they’re up to is extremely forbidden. Fraternizing on school campus, but where would they go? To Thistlehouse? To the Southside?

Cheryl bows her head and Toni smiles at Cheryl before bending towards and eating her fully, tongue tracing her lips before fucking her deeply.

Cheryl knows how wet she is, knows Toni knows how wet she is. It’s slightly ridiculous how worked up Toni can make Cheryl from a few gazes that last too long and an inconspicuous shoulder graze. Cheryl is putty around Toni, hopeless under her hands.

Toni fucks her hard. Toni’s got two fingers curled inside her, and her tongue is slowly flicking her clit.

Cheryl’s arriving at the conclusion that no one feels as good as Toni, nothing or no one could ever feel as good as Antionette “T.T” Topaz

It doesn’t take long before Cheryl’s raising her hips and fucking herself on Toni’s fingers. She fights against running her fingers through Toni’s soft pink hair and calling out T.T. Instead she bites her lip and grabs onto the locker room bench until her knuckles turn white.

When she comes, Toni moans, louder than Cheryl’s own shuttered gasp, and the thought of Toni liking her taste sends another shudder through Cheryl.

When Cheryl comes down her forehead is sweaty and the edges of her hairline are damp. She rests her weight on her hands leaning back on the bench. A red flush covering her face and chest. Such a contradiction to Toni who’s sitting back on her heels, composed minus the shine on her cheeks.

“You’re adorable, Bombshell,”

“I’m exquisite, not adorable,” with all the haughtiness of a Blossom.

“Fine. Exquisite,” Toni leans forward and licks Cheryl’s cheek. Which is disgusting and unsanitary and also fills Cheryl with butterflies.

Typically this is where their escapades end. They both get dressed. Cheryl goes off to join the Vixens and Toni goes off probably with the Serpents. Except Cheryl’s not interested in sitting at Pop’s while half the squad glares at her and the other half are too afraid to make eye contact.

Toni never glares at her. Toni never looks away.

“Topaz” Toni turns around, for a moment Cheryl is distracted Toni’s harden nipples through her bra.

“Would you like—” she starts again, “Can I reciprocate?”

Toni doesn’t hide the look of surprise and then elation. Toni doesn’t hide much from Cheryl.

“Whatever you want, Bombshell.”

Cheryl smiles, as she reaches out a hand to cradle Toni’s face. She deserves this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
